Welcome to Wonderland, Alice Kimura vs Jacob D. Weißes Licht
Beat Your Hands On Me Sitting on a inclined hill, Jacob D. Weißes Licht began boiling some Jasmine Tea. As he began to sip the strong herbed delite, he sensed a rise in Spiritual Pressure. He then felt a presence behind him, he looked to see a figure in a scary white mask. "Are you Jacob?" asked the figure. "Yes? Who might you be, dark looking one" said Jacob glancing back with a smile. Meanwhile, he began slippin on the Sanrei Glove, just in case. "A servant of a great power, a power that looks for your services, he wishes for a girl, that is...incredibly important to him, if you are willing to take the job, he will give you anything that you wish in all of existance," said the figure. "This power, what might it be?" asked Jacob who believed there was nothing good about the being before him. "A god," replied the figure. Jacob looked down and began chuckling. "Ha! The Idea of a Higher Being is nothing but crap. This person you call God, is nothing but an insecure power hungry Demon" called Jacob with a smile. He powered up his bow and aimed it at the white masked figure. "Now I suggest you leave." he said "So, there is nothing...nothing in the omniverse that you want...anything?" asked the figure. Jacob froze and glanced down. "We- Well...." he muttered turning his head. "There is...isn't there?" seduced the figure. The images of the dead Quincy flowed through his head, a tear trickled down his eyes. He clenched his fist and pulled back the arrow. "I said leave, I will not give into your Temptations" called Jacob enraged at the demon. "He can bring them all back, he is the true Man of Miracles, he can bring them back, with the simplest of necromantic spells, easy for the God of Chains," said the figure. "There must be a price, what is this Man of Miracles price for my wish..." Jacob asked still full of emotions. "Bring him...a girl, a teenage girl, gothic, in Karakura Town, you can find her at a river, with her feet in the water, beware, she is half-demon, and a blessed of the God of Insanity," said the figure. "Fine.... but if you go against your word. Next time I see you, I will slay you on the spot." called Jacob disappearing in a flash. "This is easier than I thought," chuckled the figure. Educated Horses A girl walked down the street, looking at the spider-shaped scar on her palm, getting it after her last transformation into her demon form, wondering if she is truly a freak. From the distance, Jacob watched the girl walk, wondering why she was looking at her hand. "Could it be that she is the one I'm looking for" thought Jacob. "I know you are there, you can come out," said Alice. Jacob suddenly appeared infront of her. "What do you have to do with that man that approached me! What is it about you that he needs" called Jacob. "What man?" asked Alice. "A man told me that the girl that is blessed by the God of Insanity is the key to restoring my people. I am willing to bring you to him, by any means neccasary" he said as his Quincy bow formed in his grip. Alice then turned to her Soul Reaper form, without leaving her body, and pointed her zanpakuto at him, with it roaring with hatred. "You will try, Quincy!" growled Alice. Jacob jumped back and pulled back the cord of his bow. "Drache Durchstößt Kopf" he announced as a thick red bow fired at Alice. Alice jumped out of the way and fired a web from her wrist and hit Jacob's eyes. He staggered a bit and regained composure. He wiped the webs from his eyes and comically said "Stan Lee wouldn't aprove". He jumped up and fired a bow, announcing Das Sprengen des Einflusses. "Usagi Ana!" yelled Alice, and she disappeared from sight into a portal... "I see... Rote Aura!" he announced as a red aura surronded him. "Lets see what you got coming, young Demoness" he spoke quietly. Alice then appeared behind him and slashed at Jacob, with the blades ready for cleaving and roaring with anticipation. Suddenly, their was bright red shine. Followed by the light, a metallic bow was in Jacob's hand. It had a beautiful red-iron glow. It held up against the saw like blade to some degree. His left hand was cut in multiple places however. "Who sent you!" growled Alice. "A man, thats all I know?" called Jacob responding to her rather scary statment. "He gave me a goal and I am set for it!" he finsihed charging a bow close range and letting loose the metallic cord. "Not today...Usagi Ana!" she yelled and she disappeared once again. She reappeared in the front door of her house. "Probebly the stupid wacko can help me!" groaned Alice.